Thank You
by Graluforever30
Summary: Lucy a Famous Pop Singer and Gray a Great Composer. But They May Fall in love at each other. Gray x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Composer**

* * *

"I can do this...You can do this Lucy" As the Singer said to her

A lots of Screaming Girls when she came out

**_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_**

**_And make fun of our exes, ah ah , ah ah_**

**_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_**

**_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah_**

**_Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_**

**_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_**

**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, Its time_**

_**Uh oh!**_

_**I don't know about you**_

_**But I'm feeling 22**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**If you keep me next to you**_

_**You don't know about me**_

_**But I'll bet you want to**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**If we just keep dancing like we're**_

_**22,**_** 22**

"Ha~ Oh its good to be a Manager" Erza said while watching her Famous Pop Singer

* * *

"Finally its over" Lucy said while lying

"Congratulations~!... Your new song was great" Erza said while clapping

"Yea... I know" Lucy said in a Lazy way

"Well you wrote that song because its good to be 22" Erza said

"...Yeah I lost my Skills..." Lucy said...but she didn't realize she said that

"... YOU MEAN?...You want a Composer?" Erza asking her with a Dark Aura

"Yup! I want a Composer... And He must be great" Lucy said as she really wants

"...Don't worry I'm on it..." Erza said as she really can find her a Composer

"...You really can... cause your my Manager" Lucy said while listening to her song

* * *

The Alarm Clock starts to Alarm

"What the hell?..." Lucy said while punching her Alarm Clock...Then she realizes she's late for Something

"Oh no!...Its 10:00 am!" She said while running

* * *

"Where is she? She's late AGAIN" Levy said while finding her Famous Pop Singer best friend

"LEVY!...Sorry I'm late!" Lucy said while going in her Ford Mustang

"You're always late" Levy said

"I'm late for something" Lucy said with a Worried Face

"What's that?..." Levy Asking her Best Friend

"I'm gonna meet my Very New and FIRST Composer...Today" Lucy said while Driving

"Wait...Did you said First?" Levy Asking her with Cute Eyes

"Yeah Hon. and What's with the Cute Eyes?" Lucy said in Confusion

"Its because I read a book and its story is Amazing! . " Levy said with sparkly eyes

"What's with you today?... but what's the story about?" Lucy said with a Evil Look...

"Umm... _Hindi ko pwede sabihin sayo!.._" Levy said with a Filipino Language

"I hate it when you speak Tagalog...Especially when you confessed at Gajeel Redfox...the one with i Collaborated" Lucy said in a Evil Look..again

"...What the hell!?...Never forget this day, this time, this place, this person..._Kapal_ _Mo!_" Levy said while going out the Car with RED as a tomato on her cheeks

"...When she started going to Philippines she immediately like the culture and she did the _Visaya_ Accent but _Visayas _are great at English..Wait when did i started to know lots of Filipino Culture?!" Lucy said to her stupid self

"Morning Lucy~!" Mira said to me in Polite way

"Hey Mira...So hows Freed?" Lucy asked her

"OH he's fine... Why don't you start to have a BF? and your 22" Mira said

"...I don't feel to have one..." Lucy said in a Lazy way

"Don't tell me Levy speak Tagalog again?" Mira said

"...She's BAKA..." Lucy said

"Baka 1 or Baka 2 ?" Mira ask

"Wait..YOU KNOW TAGALOG TOO!?" Lucy screamed

"Freed teach me...Well see ya..And Good Luck Meeting Your Composer!" Mira said

"Thanks..." She said ...'How did she know that today i'm gonna meet my New and First Composer?!...Whatever'..

* * *

"Morning Miss Lucy!~" Evergreen greeted her

"Will you stop calling me Miss... " Lucy whispered

"I'm sorry, Lucy...And your late again..I guess its your 3rd time this week.." Evergreen said while typing in the Computer

"Did Erza made you in charge again?" Lucy asked her

"No...I'm just typing what i say...And Welcome to Fairy Records" Evergreen said

"Thanks... And I'm late!" Lucy immediately ran

"Lucy your late again.." Erza said while eating her Strawberry Cheese Cake

"Sorry?..." Lucy said

"Well your Composer is at... Your Room where you Record yours songs and Write your songs" Erza said while eating a spoonful of Strawberry Cheese Cake

"Okay..." Lucy said

"Here is your Schedule... Bisca Go With her" Erza Said

"Yes Mam!... Come" Bisca said

"So... What's the Looks of the Composer?" Lucy ask her

"Umm...Raven Hair and Dark Blue Eyes... and Erza Wishes that you two have a Good Day writing a Song..." Bisca told her

"Thanks... So the Deadline is on..." Lucy while reading the back of her Schedule

"Next Month.." Bisca Answered her quickly

"Next Month?... " Lucy was confused

"You wrote your song for like one month because you like being 22 and you like to write a song about being 22, Right?" Bisca really inspire that song so much

'Yeah...Its Good to be 22 and last night was my Concert and I sing my new song.." Lucy said

"Don't worry were here" Bisca said

"Thanks..Bye~!" Lucy said

"Good Luck~!...Bye~!" Bisca said

* * *

"..."

"Umm... Are you the Composer?" Lucy Asked

"...Yeah... I'm Gray Fullbuster" He said with a vans(transparent)glasses

"Glad to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said

"Congratulations on your new song..." Gray said

"Thanks...Actually can we write a song already?" Lucy asked

"So What genre do you like?" He said while readying hi paper and pencil

"Umm...Pop Rock and Soft Rock" Lucy made the right choice

"Okay...tell me what happened when your younger" Gray ask her

"When i was younger i saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind i said to him while his crying" Lucy said

"Then?..." Gray ask what happens next

"He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it..." Lucy said

"What's Next?" Gray really wants what to happen

"And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget" Lucy said as she try to remember

"...So?..." Gray ask her

"And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist" Lucy said

"Let's end it cause its 12:00 pm " Gray said quickly

"Yes Lunch Time!.." Lucy said in Unison

"Hey Want to have lunch with me? My Treat..." Gray ask her

"Thanks... " Lucy said with a Blush

* * *

Yo what up i'm Sam!

Sorry I cant't continue my first Gray x Lucy Fanfic but in exchange this is what i'm busy

Okay...That's right that's 22 by Taylor Swift actually I'm always listening to MYX everyday, every time, ever place

And The Tagalog or Filipino Language is my Answer..._Hindi ko Pwede Sabihin sayo_ means I cant' tell you and _Kapal Mo _means Thick-Skinned

Where i got the Fairy Records is BTR but they are Rocque Records so i changed the Rocque into Fairy

I can't tell what song they are writing you'll know in the end

.Favorite

GraLuForever30


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Word of the Month**

* * *

"Morning, Lucy... I think you're a little late this time" Evergreen said while typing

"Just a little!..." Lucy said in anger

"You have an Important meeting.. and its starts in... 1 minute" Evergreen checked her watch

"Thanks~... Gotta Go!" Lucy run as fast as she could

Lucy walked in a Room full of Fairy Records Members and In the front is The Boss...Erza Scarlet

"Well were all here because its the Month of August" Erza said while walking around the room

'Where is Gray... Right he is just a Composer and yesterday was the Happiest day with him' Lucy said that in her mind and She never mind was Erza saying

"Before we prepare that I'm gonna Introduce someone...But i know few people know him" Erza said while looking at Lucy

"..." Lucy raised a brow

"Gray Fullbuster the new composer of Lucy Heartfilia" Erza said

"I'm Glad to meet all of you" Gray said and His wearing again his Vans Glasses (I'm telling you its Transparent!)

"But... The Word of the Month is : Exception...Ok Good Luck at Work!" When Erza Said all the Members (and Gray) all go out

"Lucy can i have word with you for a sec." Erza call her

"What is it?" Lucy asked her

"This is Really important... You need to write your song immediately" Erza said in a worried face

"Why?" Lucy ask her as she just like lost her self

"...Every Word of the Month gives you a clue to write your song... If you didn't write a song by the end of the month you'll get fired"

"Easily!?" Lucy began to panic

"Don't worry you'll get your second chance...In the Party there are a lot of Super Stars there!" Erza said while eating her strawberry cheese cake

"But when did you!?...never mind... but at least Gray is in my side" Lucy become red

"Well i'm counting in you and Gray" Erza said

"Thanks!Bye!" Lucy waved her hand to Erza

* * *

"So you know Pitch Perfect?" Lucy asked Gray

"Yeah... Its a bit funny you know" Gray said while writing something

"Can we continue the song?" Lucy asked him with a long face

"Ok stop the long face we can continue it" Gray gave her a smile

"maybe the title is From the Word of the Month : Exception...How bout that?" Lucy is back to her old stupid self

"...Write everything that you like to put...I'll just get coffee if i get back there is gonna be in the paper" Gray said while leaving

"..." Lucy wrote silently

5 minutes passed

"Hey Lucy i'm sorry that-" Lucy was lying in the couch where she is sitting

"...Well at least she write something..." Gray said

Gray gave her a blanket

"Sleep peacefully" Gray whispered to him. "The Word of the Day : Exception...Well its complete"

* * *

"..." Lucy kept sleeping

"LUCY!" Levy shouted at her

"What Happened?!" Lucy didn't realize she was home

"Are you still sleeping?" Levy questioned her

"When did I get home?" Lucy asked her

"Gray carried you to your car and drive you home The End" Levy said

"Ok... Did he read what I wrote at the Paper?" Lucy ask her

"...What Paper?oh I forgot to say to you... You're gonna record your new song...TODAY!" Levy said with a smile

"Wait...Did Gray compose it?" Lucy was confused

"_Oo_...You two wrote it right?" Levy said

"...Let's Go!" Lucy was so energetic

"That's my Best Friend" Levy's proud of her

* * *

"Morning Lucy~... Good Luck on your New Song!" Evergreen said with a smile

"Thanks~!... Levy its like Heaven again!" Lucy said in happiness

"Ok stop being happy its gonna Awesome" Levy said

"Levy you're an Angel...Bye!" Lucy waved at Levy

"Hey I'm Gonna Make it Shine!" Lucy was so Excited to her new song

"Gray gave me the paper that the two of you Wrote" Erza was happy

"I have fun with Gray" Lucy was red as a tomato as she said the name 'Gray'

"Well congratulations let's go to the Record room" Erza said

"...Say where is Gray?" Lucy looked worried

"I heard he carried you in your car and then you home" Erza said

"Yeah I know...But where is he?" Lucy asked her

"Oh He's not around" Erza said

"Ok..." Lucy seemed to be worried

* * *

"..." Erza was silently listening to the song

**I've got a tight grip on reality**

**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**

**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**

"Can we stop there" Erza said

"Ok" Lucy answered

"Lucy i have question for you..." Erza said

"Yeah what is it?" Lucy said

"Tell me... Do You Like Gray?" Erza ask her in a serious tone

"Why do you ask?" Lucy said

"The word of the month...I know you wrote this for him" Erza smiled

"...I tolled him that the title would be the word of the month...But i liked him a little" Lucy blushed a little

"I talked with him yesterday... He wrote the chorus for you...The Only Exception" Erza said

"...Where is he?.." Lucy ask her that question again

"He is at home resting" Erza said

"Ok...I know that Two Days he's been not yet resting he said to me" Lucy said

"Well he slept with you at your house" Erza said

"What!?" Lucy didn't actually know

"He called Levy in the Morning" Erza said

"So It's not a dream after all..." Lucy didn't realize

* * *

A/N : ok the song is The Only Exception by Paramore

Its a little drama in this Chapter i think

_Oo_ in English is Yes

So Please Review!

Graluforever30


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Oath**

* * *

"Morning Evergreen~" Lucy said as she enters

"Morning...Oh I forgot to tell you that Erza wants to talk with you" Evergreen said while typing in her computer

"Well at least I'm not late" Lucy walked to the Manager's office

"Lucy you're early today... What have you eaten?" Erza asked her while eating her slice of strawberry cheese cake

"... Nothing and Evergreen said to me that you need me" Lucy said

"I want you to write a song... but you will collaborate with your best friend" Erza said

"WHAT?!...What if she mixes Filipino in the song?!" Lucy said

"I tolled this to her yesterday when you have your new song on your new album... I tolled her she'll rap" Erza said in serious way

"Ok...What's the song about?" Lucy looked excited

"About a Oath to a Friend and you'll rap too" Erza said

"Ok, I'll really write the song" Lucy walked out of her office

"Hey Lucy you're early today" Lucy turned her head back . so it was Gray wearing everyday the Vans(Transparent~!)Glasses

"Yeah I know... Can you write me a new song?" Lucy asked him while entering the Room

"Sure, No problem... What is it about?" Gray said

"Umm...Its about an Oath to a Friend" Lucy explained

"Ok... " Gray said

"Don't forget I'm gonna rap and I have collaboration with Levy" Lucy said

"...This will take a Minute so... You can go" Gray said

"Really you'll take care of it?..." Lucy was surprised

"Yeah... Just go already" Gray said with a smile

"Thanks~!" Lucy said in happiness

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

"Hey I'm back~!" Lucy said

"Oh just right in time... I already finished it" Gray said

"Yes~!... Better give this to Erza, Bye~!" Lucy said in happiness

Lucy ran to Erza's Office

"Hey I'm done~! Gray did it for me~!" Lucy has a big smile

"Let me Read it..." Erza took the paper from Lucy

"...So?... " Lucy said with sparkly eyes

"This is Actually good" Erza said with a Smile

"Is Levy done yet?" Lucy questioned her

"I'm Done!" Levy came in the office

"Well its record time, Ladies" Erza said to them

* * *

"Ok Ladies let's play this" Erza said

'I wished the rap is worth it" Levy said it in his mind

"3...2...1...Go~" Erza said . Lucy started singing and rapping

**Yo!**

**My best friend best friend till the very end**

**Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend**

**You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you**

**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**

**'Member the time-time-times sneakin' out the house**

**All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts**

**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**

**We got something you can't undo-do**

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you **

Levy started rapping

**I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes**

**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**

**But you complete me, and that's no lie**

**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**

**We in the car sing sing singing our song**

**Walk in the building, tear it down like we're King Kong**

**And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong**

**You got a best friend? Sing, sing along **

Lucy started singing again

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dads new car**

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you **

"Stop right there..." Erza said

"Levy the message of your rap was so Awesome~" Lucy said

"_Salamat~_... I wrote the rap for you" Levy said

"You're really are my Best Friend~!... Gray actually wrote this song but I know that were Best Friends till' the very end" Lucy said

"But thanks for for being my Best Friend till the very end" Levy said

"Well we fight sometimes" Lucy winked at her

"Yeah i remember that...Bye~!" Levy don't wants to remember they're fight

"Come on this is my Oath to you!" Lucy shouted at her

"Lucy can you continue where we stop" Erza said

**(ohhh) I'll never let you go**

**(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you**

**(ohhh) Just thought that you should know**

**(ohhh) This is my oath to you**

**(Yeah!)**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**(ohhh) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**

**(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you**

**(ohhh) Wherever you go just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**(ohhh) And we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you **

"This is your third song of your new album" Erza said

"Yeah I know" Lucy said

"Its gonna be Lunch Time~!" Erza tolled her

"Bye~!" Lucy said while leaving the Record Studio

* * *

A/N : Yehey! That's Oath by Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G

Actually sometimes me and my best friend fight in some kind of topic

and together we apologize quickly...

So Review~! Almost forgot that Salamat means Thank You... That's the title of the story i know

Bye-Bye~!

Graluforever30  
( Follow me~! or You Die~!)


End file.
